


Say Something

by Kaiyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyote/pseuds/Kaiyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Say something, I'm giving up on you."</p>
<p>Vid focusing on Castiel's relationship with God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Say Something" by A Great Big World


End file.
